Total Drama Weddings
by Dark Deception
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring 7 TDI/TDA couples getting married!
1. Justin X Beth

Disclaimer: Dark Deception does not own any copyrighted material.

Author's note: I never saw any wedding fanfic on such couples like Justin and Beth, Geoff and Bridgette, Owen and Izzy, Tyler and Lindsay, and Harold and LeShawna, so I'd thought I make a series of wedding oneshots for those couples, as well as Duncan and Courtney, so that way I can satisfy those who are begging for a wedding fanfic for a TDI couple. Also, I looked up who won in TDA, and it looks like Beth won, so I thought I start this wedding collection with this couple.

Dark Deception presents:

A Total Drama Island/Action fanfic:

Total Drama Weddings

Chapter 1: Justin and Beth

A radiant church looms across Toronto, Ontario, Canada, as people gathered in the building for a wedding. Standing in front of the congregation stands Justin. He sports a white tuxedo, with a green bowtie and cummerbund. His hair was sleeked and gelled down to the back of his head. He is dressed up for this occasion, because he is marrying the girl who adores him. He is marrying Beth. He remembered the day he proposed to her.

_**(Flashback)**_

Everyone in the TDA Aftermath set are partying as they celebrated Beth's $1,000,000 victory. Justin, however, is in backstage, looking at the footages on the confessional, until he stumbles upon one with Beth.

"_You know what? Models are people too. We stare at them, but they have feelings, just like the rest of us. They got hopes and dreams- my dream is to marry Justin. My mom says if I concentrate really hard, one day, all of my dreams will come true!"_

Justin's eyes widened, as he heard something that's actually what's bugging him with Beth. He rewinds to the part which Beth says that her dream is to marry him. He watched it probably 15-30 times, knowing to him that his heart wants him to propose to her. Chris McLean walked towards him.

"So, Justin, find anything useful?" Chris asked.

Justin turned his head around to face Chris. "Hey Chris, do you have that ring you are going to give me, that engagement ring? I need it, because I have to do something for Beth." Chris put his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet box, with the words 'To: Beth' embedded on the lid.

"You mean this?" he asked. Justin nodded, as Chris tossed it to him. Justin catches it and put it in his pocket. "Are you sure you want to pull it off?"

"I must, Chris, come hell or high water. I must fulfill her dream." Justin said in determination. He walks up to the group and shouted out: "Attention, please? May I have your attention please?" Everyone then stopped and looked at Justin.

"What is it dude?" Geoff asked.

Justin walked up to Beth and kneeled down to her. "Beth, I looked at the confessional footage about you saying that your dream is to marry me and I thought I make that dream come true." Beth smiled happily. Knowing what he's about to do. Justin pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing the engagement ring, containing a gem that matches her eyes. He breathed in and popped the question. "Beth, will you marry me?"

Beth instantly glomped on Justin, as she squealed "Holy crap, Justin, of course I'll marry you! My dream is starting to come true! I freakin' love you Justin!" Everyone cheered for the two, as Justin got up and slid the engagement ring on Beth's ring finger. They then both have a passionate kiss. Heather, however, is not amused.

_**(Flashback end)**_

Justin smiled as he looks at his best man, Owen, and the ring bearer, Cody. He looked at the maid of honor, Lindsay, and the other girls who are the bridesmaids.

The bridal chorus began as the doors opened, revealing the bride: Beth. She looks rather dashing in her strapless white wedding gown, with its bodice wrapped around her arms and a pink sash wrapped around the hem. Her elbow-length-gloved hands clutched her bouquet of red and violet roses and her tiara has an amethyst gem on each side with her beautiful chapel-length veil protruding from it. She takes her place next to her groom, still happy that she is getting married.

The priest took his place on the podium, as he begins his spiel. "Bless this marriage, O God, as Justin and Beth begin their journey down the road of life together.  
We don't know what lies ahead for the road turns and bends. But help them to make the best of whatever comes their way.

Help them to hug each other often...laugh a lot, talk more, and argue less.  
Help them to continue to enjoy each other as they did when they first met.  
Help them to realize that nothing nor no one is perfect and to look for the good in all things and all people including themselves.  
Help them to respect each other's likes and dislikes, opinion and beliefs, hopes and dreams and fears even though they may not always understand them.  
Help them to learn from each other and to help each other to grow mentally, emotionally, and spiritually.

Help them to realize that there is design and purpose in their lives as in the world and no matter what happens to them they will hold on to each other and know that things have a way of working out for the good.  
Help them to create for their children a peaceful, stable home of love as a foundation on which they can build their lives.  
But most of all, dear God, help them to keep lit the torch of love' that they now share in their hears so that by their loving example they may pass on the light of love to their children and to their children's children forever."

Everyone said 'Amen' as the priest continues. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bare witness the union of Justin and Beth. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be together in holy wedlock, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Apart from Owen's accidental gas attack, no one objected.

"Okay… let's move on." The priest then said. "Justin, will you have this woman to be your wife to live together according to God's decree in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, faithfully keep to her alone, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Justin said as he focuses his eye towards his bride.

"And Beth, will you have this man to be your husband to live together according to God's decree in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, faithfully keep to him alone, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Beth said as her focus is turned to her groom.

"Now, join your hands to show that your hearts are joined together in love." The priest told them.

Justin and Beth both held their hands, not taking their eyes off of each other for one second.

"Ring bearer, please present them their rings." The priest told Cody, as he walked between them lowered the cushion beside them. On it are the wedding rings. Justin took one of them and recited his speech for the exchange of rings.

"With this ring, I, Justin, take you Beth to be my wife, before God who brought us together; to love and cherish you even as Christ loved the Church and gave Himself for it, to lead you and share all of life's experiences with you by following God through them. That through His grace, Gretchen, we might grow together into the likeness of Jesus Christ, our Savior and Lord." Justin then slid the wedding ring on Beth's ring finger, right next to her engagement ring.

"And with this ring, I, Beth, take you, Justin. to be my husband, before God who brought us together, to love you, cherish you, to submit myself unto you in all things, and to follow you through all of life's experiences as you follow God. That through His grace we might grow together into the likeness of Jesus Christ, our Savior and Lord." Beth then recited her speech as she slid the ring on Justin's ring finger.

"Now, Justin and Beth, recite your vows to one another." The priest then spoke. Justin then recited his vows first.

"Before our friends and those so special to us here,  
on this wonderful day of gladness and good fortune, I Justin take  
you Beth as my wife, in friendship and in love,  
in strength and weakness,  
to share the good times and misfortune, in  
achievement and failure, to celebrate life with you forevermore."

Beth then recited her vows.

"Before our friends and those so special to us here,  
on this wonderful day of gladness and good fortune, I Beth take  
you Justin as my husband, in friendship and in love,  
in strength and weakness,  
to share the good times and misfortune, in  
achievement and failure, to celebrate life with you forevermore."

"Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder.  
Forasmuch as Justin and Beth have consented together in Holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company of witnesses, and there to have given their pledge, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; by the power vested in me, by the Providence of Ontario, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest spoke.

Justin lifted Beth's veil that is covering her face, snuck his hand around her waist, and then pulled her closer. They then closed their eyes, puckered their lips and then gave each other the most passionate kiss they have ever had in their lives.

Lindsay softly wept in joy for her BFF. Heather looked past this romantic site, wondering why it has to happen, but then again, she is a bit happy for her.

As the two newlyweds broke up from their kiss, everyone started applauding for the beginning of their new life together. Justin picks Beth up by the threshold, carried her to the limousine, and drove off the site of the reception, and then, their honeymoon in France.

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N: I hope you loved this chapter of this fanfic series, but if you're a Cody/Beth shipper, don't read this one, as you might be offended by why Beth should be married to Justin, and not Cody. Well, remember the three R's and wait for the wedding chapter with Owen and Izzy. Also, Happy 2010.


	2. Owen X Izzy

Disclaimer: Dark Deception does not own any copyrighted material.

Author's note: Well, there's not much to say here, but I want to toss this wedding chapter for you Owen and Izzy shippers. So… yeah, enjoy, because like I said: nothing to talk about right here…

Dark Deception presents:

A Total Drama Island/Action fanfic:

Total Drama Weddings

Chapter 2: Owen and Izzy

A radiant church looms across Toronto, Ontario, Canada, as people gathered in the building for a wedding. Standing in front of the congregation stands the big oaf named Owen. He sports a gray tuxedo, with a matching light-blue bowtie and cummerbund and a top hat with the Canadian flag on it. He was dressed this way, because he is marrying his crazy, yet loving, fiancé. That girl he is marrying is Izzy. Owen still remembers the time when he proposed to her.

_**Flashback**_

Owen and Izzy are at the park, as she is having a lovely time with her big boyfriend. About 4 months ago, the Royal Canadian Mounted Police gave up on hunting her down and decided to pretend she isn't here, which means she's off the hook. Owen, even if he still hasn't been on dates before, still toughened up and went with Izzy. Those 5 months have passed, and Owen must tell her one thing that will change their lives.

"Hey, Izzy, can I tell you something?" Owen asked nervously.

"Yeah, go ahead Owen." Izzy smiled.

He got up, bends on his one knee, and held her hand. "Izzy, ever since we've been together for about 5 months, you've been really nice to me. Even though you are a crazy girl, I'll always love you, no matter what." He then told her.

"Yeah. And I feel the same way as you do." Izzy said to him sweetly.

Owen dug into one of his pants pockets and pulled out a small, black, velvet box. He then cleared his throat. "So, it wouldn't hurt for me to take your hand in marriage, right?" Owen asked.

Izzy gasped in hearing what Owen just said. "What? You mean your…"

"Yes, I'm going to ask you this." He said as he opened the box, containing an engagement ring, with a gem that matched her eyes. He swallowed his pride and popped the question. "Izzy, will you marry me?"

Izzy jumped onto Owen and hugged him, as she accepted. "Yes! Of course Owen! Of course I'll marry you!"

They then started making out, but not before Owen slid the engagement ring on her ring finger. 'Ah, man! I feel like I'm king of the world right about now!' Owen thought.

_**Flashback end**_

Owen was still happy about that very day. He made Geoff be his best man and Duncan the ring bearer, even if Duncan isn't happy about it. He looked at his bride-to-be's maid of honor, Lindsay, and the other girls who are the bridesmaids.

The bridal chorus began as the doors opened, revealing the bride: Izzy. She looks rather dashing in her strapless white wedding gown, with its bodice wrapped around her arms and a light green sash wrapped around the hem. Her elbow-length-gloved hands clutched her bouquet of red and violet roses and her tiara has an emerald gem on each side with her beautiful chapel-length veil protruding from it. She takes her place next to her groom, smiling.

"Well, this is it Owen. We're going to be together forever." Izzy whispered.

The priest took his place on the podium, as he begins his spiel. "Bless this marriage, O God, as Owen and Izzy begin their journey down the road of life together.  
We don't know what lies ahead for the road turns and bends. But help them to make the best of whatever comes their way.

Help them to hug each other often...laugh a lot, talk more, and argue less.  
Help them to continue to enjoy each other as they did when they first met.  
Help them to realize that nothing nor no one is perfect and to look for the good in all things and all people including themselves.  
Help them to respect each other's likes and dislikes, opinion and beliefs, hopes and dreams and fears even though they may not always understand them.  
Help them to learn from each other and to help each other to grow mentally, emotionally, and spiritually.

Help them to realize that there is design and purpose in their lives as in the world and no matter what happens to them they will hold on to each other and know that things have a way of working out for the good.  
Help them to create for their children a peaceful, stable home of love as a foundation on which they can build their lives.  
But most of all, dear God, help them to keep lit the torch of love' that they now share in their hears so that by their loving example they may pass on the light of love to their children and to their children's children forever."

Everyone said 'Amen' as the priest continues. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bare witness the union of Owen and Izzy. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be together in holy wedlock, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

From there, not one soul spoke a word.

"Okay… let's move on." The priest then said. "Owen, will you have this woman to be your wife to live together according to God's decree in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, faithfully keep to her alone, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Owen said as he focuses his eye towards his bride.

"And Izzy, will you have this man to be your husband to live together according to God's decree in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, faithfully keep to him alone, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Izzy said as her focus is turned to her groom.

"Now, join your hands to show that your hearts are joined together in love." The priest told them.

Owen and Izzy both held their hands, not taking their eyes off of each other for one second.

"Ring bearer, please present them their rings." The priest told Duncan, as he walked between them lowered the cushion beside them. On it are the wedding rings. Owen took one of them and recited his speech for the exchange of rings.

"Izzy, with free and unconstrained soul,  
I give you all I am and all I am to become.  
Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love, for the rest of my life." Owen then slid the wedding ring on Izzy's ring finger, right next to her engagement ring.

"Owen, with free and unconstrained soul,  
I give you all I am and all I am to become.  
Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love, for the rest of my life." Izzy then recited her speech as she slid the ring on Owen's ring finger.

"Now, Owen and Izzy, recite your vows to one another." The priest then spoke. Owen then recited his vows first.

"I came to this place today as a man standing along; I will walk from it by your side.  
Today I cross the threshold with you and enter into a new and lasting lifetime commitment. Izzy, I commit myself to you as your husband."

Izzy then recited her vows.

"I came to this place today as a woman standing along; I will walk from it by your side.  
Today I cross the threshold with you and enter into a new and lasting lifetime commitment. Owen, I commit myself to you as your wife."

"Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder.  
Forasmuch as Owen and Izzy have consented together in Holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company of witnesses, and there to have given their pledge, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; by the power vested in me, by the Providence of Ontario, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest spoke.

Owen lifted Izzy's veil that is covering her face, snuck his hand around her waist, and then pulled her closer. They then closed their eyes, puckered their lips and then gave each other the most passionate kiss they have ever had in their lives.

Everyone gave out a cute 'awwwwwwwwww' at the scene.

As the two newlyweds broke up from their kiss, everyone started applauding for the beginning of their new life together. Owen picks Izzy up by the threshold, carried her to the limousine, and drove off the site of the reception.

**End of Chapter 2**

A/N: I hope you Owen X Izzy fanatics enjoy this chapter! The next one is going to be one you would enjoy more. But until the, Read, Review, Respect.


	3. Tyle X Lindsay

Disclaimer: Dark Deception does not own any copyrighted material.

Author's note: Now, someone requested for a wedding oneshot on DJ and Heather, but I thought to myself: 'why would a loving brickhouse marry a devious woman who lies, cheats, and steals her way to become champion, but not before defeated in the last episode before the last episode?' Well, tell you what: I'll do it after the remaining five weddings are done, okay? For now, let's focus on Tyler and Lindsay's wedding, because those shippers of that said couple needed it badly!

Dark Deception presents:

A Total Drama Island/Action fanfic:

Total Drama Weddings

Chapter 3: Tyler and Lindsay

A radiant church looms across Toronto, Ontario, Canada, as people gathered in the building for a wedding. Standing in front of the congregation stands Tyler. He sports a black tuxedo, with a red bowtie and cummerbund. His hair was sleeked and gelled down to the back of his head, but still wears his red headband. He is dressed up for this occasion, because he is marrying the girl who he fell in love back at Camp Wawanakwa. The girl he's marrying is Lindsay. He remembers the day he proposed to his cute and naïve soon-to-be wife.

_**(Flashback)**_

Tyler and Lindsay are both cuddling with each other in a starry night. They made out multiple times in the past 2 months, until a few days later, when things gone a bit too far. Lindsay found out that she is pregnant with her boyfriend's baby. She was too scared to figure out what to tell him, because she feared that her boyfriend might leave her. Tyler, on the other hand, is still waiting for his chance to propose to her. His hand is inside his pants pocket, clutching a black, small, velvet box. Tyler turned his attention to a worried Lindsay, rubbing her stomach.

"What's wrong, Lindsay? Are you hungry? If we can, I'll take you to a diner and eat." He asked.

Lindsay shook her head and said, "Tyler, there's something I really need to tell you…" she got closer to him and whispered in his ear in fear. "I'm… pregnant…"

Tyler's eyes widened as she spilt the beans about her pregnancy. He then hugged her and said, "Oh my god, Lindsay, I can't believe it! This is great news!" He then kissed her for a few seconds and then said, "I'm going to be a father! This is a great opportunity for us!"

"You mean, you're not leaving me?" She asked.

"No way in hell, Lindsay." Tyler said to her, until he continued. "But I have something to tell you too."

Lindsay gasped, as she heard what he said. "Tyler… you don't mean…" She told him.

"Yes, Lindsay. This very question I'm going to ask you will change both our lives forever." He said to her. He got down on one knee, pulled out the box and opened it, containing an engagement ring, with a gem that matched her eyes, held her hand, and then popped the question. "Lindsay, will you marry me?"

Her heart started beating faster, as she glomped on him. "Yes, Tyler! Of course I'll marry you!" She started kissing him wildly. He then got up and slid the engagement ring on her ring finger. They then kiss passionately.

_**(Flashback End)**_

He is still happy about the day he proposed to her 5 months ago, that he still had dreams about his future with her. He looked at Geoff, who is his best man, and Owen, the ring bearer. He even looked at Lindsay's BFF, Beth, who is her maid of honor, and the rest of the girls from Camp Wawanakwa as her bridesmaids.

The bridal chorus began as the doors opened, revealing the bride: Beth. She looks rather dashing in her strapless white wedding gown, with its bodice wrapped around her arms and a orange sash wrapped around the hem, but she is also five months pregnant, so her sash isn't too tight. Her elbow-length-gloved hands clutched her bouquet of red and violet roses and her light blue tiara has a sapphire gem on each side with her beautiful chapel-length veil protruding from it. She takes her place next to her groom, still in a joyful mood.

The priest took his place on the podium, as he begins his spiel. "Bless this marriage, O God, as Tyler and Lindsay begin their journey down the road of life together.  
We don't know what lies ahead for the road turns and bends. But help them to make the best of whatever comes their way.

Help them to hug each other often...laugh a lot, talk more, and argue less.  
Help them to continue to enjoy each other as they did when they first met.  
Help them to realize that nothing nor no one is perfect and to look for the good in all things and all people including themselves.  
Help them to respect each other's likes and dislikes, opinion and beliefs, hopes and dreams and fears even though they may not always understand them.  
Help them to learn from each other and to help each other to grow mentally, emotionally, and spiritually.

Help them to realize that there is design and purpose in their lives as in the world and no matter what happens to them they will hold on to each other and know that things have a way of working out for the good.  
Help them to create for their children a peaceful, stable home of love as a foundation on which they can build their lives.  
But most of all, dear God, help them to keep lit the torch of love' that they now share in their hears so that by their loving example they may pass on the light of love to their children and to their children's children forever."

Everyone said 'Amen' as the priest continues. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bare witness the union of Tyler and Lindsay. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be together in holy wedlock, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Apart from Owen's accidental gas attack, no one objected.

"Okay… let's move on." The priest then said. "Tyler, will you have this woman to be your wife to live together according to God's decree in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, faithfully keep to her alone, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Tyler said as he focuses his eye towards his bride.

"And Lindsay, will you have this man to be your husband to live together according to God's decree in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, faithfully keep to him alone, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Lindsay said as her focus is turned to her groom.

"Now, join your hands to show that your hearts are joined together in love." The priest told them.

Tyler and Lindsay both held their hands, not taking their eyes off of each other for one second. Tyler took a second to feel her pregnant belly, as she started to happily giggle like an angel.

"Ring bearer, please present them their rings." The priest told Owen, as he walked between them lowered the cushion beside them. On it are the wedding rings. Tyler took one of them and recited his speech for the exchange of rings.

"With this ring, I, Tyler, take you Lindsay to be my wife, before God who brought us together; to love and cherish you even as Christ loved the Church and gave Himself for it, to lead you and share all of life's experiences with you by following God through them. That through His grace, Gretchen, we might grow together into the likeness of Jesus Christ, our Savior and Lord." Tyler then slid the wedding ring on Lindsay's ring finger, right next to her engagement ring.

"And with this ring, I, Lindsay, take you, Tyler. to be my husband, before God who brought us together, to love you, cherish you, to submit myself unto you in all things, and to follow you through all of life's experiences as you follow God. That through His grace we might grow together into the likeness of Jesus Christ, our Savior and Lord." Lindsay then recited her speech as she slid the ring on Tyler's ring finger.

"Now, Tyler and Lindsay, recite your vows to one another." The priest then spoke. Tyler then recited his vows first.

"Today I choose you, Lindsay, to be my life partner. I promise to sleep by your side, to be the joy of your heart, the food of your soul and the best person I can be for you. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad; I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses and to hold you sweetly and gladly until our days on earth are over."

Lindsay then recited her vows.

"Today I choose you, Tyler, to be my life partner. I promise to sleep by your side, to be the joy of your heart, the food of your soul and the best person I can be for you. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad; I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses and to hold you sweetly and gladly until our days on earth are over."

"Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder.  
Forasmuch as Tyler and Lindsay have consented together in Holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company of witnesses, and there to have given their pledge, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; by the power vested in me, by the Providence of Ontario, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest spoke.

Tyler lifted Lindsay's veil that is covering her face, snuck his hand around her waist, and then pulled her closer. They then closed their eyes, puckered their lips and then gave each other the most passionate kiss they have ever had in their lives.

Beth softly wept in joy for her BFF, as she is now married to her new husband. She hoped to be her BFF's baby's godmother.

As the two newlyweds broke up from their kiss, everyone started applauding for the beginning of their new life together. Tyler carefully picks Lindsay up by the threshold, as she put her hands on her pregnant tummy, carried her to the limousine, and drove off the site of the reception.

**End of Chapter 3**

A/N: I hope many of you enjoyed this as much as I have, so next time, its Geoff and Bridgette's turn to tie the knot. Read, review, respect.


	4. Geoff X Bridgette

Disclaimer: Dark Deception does not own any copyrighted material.

A/N: Well, here you go. Nothing to say here, so… enjoy…

Dark Deception presents:

A Total Drama Island/Action fanfic:

Total Drama Weddings

Chapter 4: Geoff and Bridgette

A radiant church looms across Toronto, Ontario, Canada, as people gathered in the building for a wedding. Standing in front of the congregation stands Geoff. He sports a white tuxedo, with a purple bowtie and cummerbund. Instead of a top hat, he wears his usual lucky hat. He's dressed up like this, because he is marrying the girl of his dreams. He is marrying the surfer girl known as Bridgette. Geoff remembers the day he proposed to her.

_**(Flashback)**_

Geoff and Bridgette are relaxing at the beach near the sea in British Columbia (their parents decided to take a vacation there). Geoff looked at Bridgette's eyes, like their the same color as both the ocean and the sky combined.

"So, Geoff, got anything on your mind?" Bridgette asked. Geoff's eyes widened for a bit when he heard her say that.

"Well, there IS something I needed to tell you ever since after the whole TDA fiasco started." Geoff said. They got up and he continued. "You know, we've been together for approximately a year and a half, and I just wanted to say that I love you with all my heart, and you'd probably say the same thing to me."

"I know, Geoff. I love you with all my heart too." Bridgette softly told him.

"So, I guess it's time to ask you this then." Geoff told her. Her pulled out a small, black, velvet box and open it, revealing an engagement ring, with a ring that matched her eyes. He got on one knee, held her hand and popped the question. "Bridgette, will you marry me?"

Bridgette happily cried as she hugged him. "Oh, Geoff, of course I'll marry you!" she then told him. He slid the engagement ring on her ring finger, as she kissed him. They then started making out.

_**(Flashback end)**_

Geoff still dreamt of that very day, ever since. Now, he's finally marrying his true love. Owen became his best man, and Harold became the ring bearer. Gwen decided to become Bridgette's maid of honor, and the rest of the girl became her bridesmaids.

The bridal chorus began as the doors opened, revealing the bride: Bridgette. She looks rather dashing in her strapless white wedding gown, with its bodice wrapped around her arms and a blue sash wrapped around the hem. Her elbow-length-gloved hands clutched her bouquet of red and violet roses and her tiara has a sapphire gem on each side with her beautiful chapel-length veil protruding from it. She takes her place next to her groom, still happy that she is getting married.

The priest took his place on the podium, as he begins his spiel. "Bless this marriage, O God, as Geoff and Bridgette begin their journey down the road of life together.  
We don't know what lies ahead for the road turns and bends. But help them to make the best of whatever comes their way.

Help them to hug each other often...laugh a lot, talk more, and argue less.  
Help them to continue to enjoy each other as they did when they first met.  
Help them to realize that nothing nor no one is perfect and to look for the good in all things and all people including themselves.  
Help them to respect each other's likes and dislikes, opinion and beliefs, hopes and dreams and fears even though they may not always understand them.  
Help them to learn from each other and to help each other to grow mentally, emotionally, and spiritually.

Help them to realize that there is design and purpose in their lives as in the world and no matter what happens to them they will hold on to each other and know that things have a way of working out for the good.  
Help them to create for their children a peaceful, stable home of love as a foundation on which they can build their lives.  
But most of all, dear God, help them to keep lit the torch of love' that they now share in their hears so that by their loving example they may pass on the light of love to their children and to their children's children forever."

Everyone said 'Amen' as the priest continues. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bare witness the union of Geoff and Bridgette. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be together in holy wedlock, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Apart from Owen's accidental gas attack, no one objected.

"Okay… let's move on." The priest then said. "Geoff, will you have this woman to be your wife to live together according to God's decree in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, faithfully keep to her alone, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Geoff said as he focuses his eye towards his bride.

"And Bridgette, will you have this man to be your husband to live together according to God's decree in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, faithfully keep to him alone, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Bridgette said as her focus is turned to her groom.

"Now, join your hands to show that your hearts are joined together in love." The priest told them.

Geoff and Bridgette both held their hands, not taking their eyes off of each other for one second.

"Ring bearer, please present them their rings." The priest told Harold, as he walked between them lowered the cushion beside them. On it are the wedding rings. Geoff took one of them and recited his speech for the exchange of rings.

"With this ring, I, Geoff, take you Bridgette to be my wife, before God who brought us together; to love and cherish you even as Christ loved the Church and gave Himself for it, to lead you and share all of life's experiences with you by following God through them. That through His grace, Gretchen, we might grow together into the likeness of Jesus Christ, our Savior and Lord." Geoff then slid the wedding ring on Bridgette's ring finger, right next to her engagement ring.

"And with this ring, I, Bridgette, take you, Geoff. to be my husband, before God who brought us together, to love you, cherish you, to submit myself unto you in all things, and to follow you through all of life's experiences as you follow God. That through His grace we might grow together into the likeness of Jesus Christ, our Savior and Lord." Bridgette then recited her speech as she slid the ring on Geoff's ring finger.

"Now, Geoff and Bridgette, recite your vows to one another." The priest then spoke. Geoff then recited his vows first.

"Before our friends and those so special to us here,  
on this wonderful day of gladness and good fortune, I Geoff take  
you Bridgette as my wife, in friendship and in love,  
in strength and weakness,  
to share the good times and misfortune, in  
achievement and failure, to celebrate life with you forevermore."

Bridgette then recited her vows.

"Before our friends and those so special to us here,  
on this wonderful day of gladness and good fortune, I Bridgette take  
you Geoff as my husband, in friendship and in love,  
in strength and weakness,  
to share the good times and misfortune, in  
achievement and failure, to celebrate life with you forevermore."

"Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder.  
Forasmuch as Geoff and Bridgette have consented together in Holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company of witnesses, and there to have given their pledge, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; by the power vested in me, by the Providence of Ontario, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest spoke.

Geoff lifted Bridgette's veil that is covering her face, snuck his hand around her waist, and then pulled her closer. They then closed their eyes, puckered their lips and then gave each other the most passionate kiss they have ever had in their lives.

Gwen softly wept at this very sight. She sometimes wished she never shouldn't have dumped Trent in the first place.

As the two newlyweds broke up from their kiss, everyone started applauding for the beginning of their new life together. Geoff picks Bridgette up by the threshold, carried her to the limousine, and drove off the site of the reception.

**End of Chapter 4**

A/N: Since I wished that Gwen shouldn't dumped Trent in the first place, I am going to do Trent X Gwen next. So until then, Read, review, respect.


End file.
